


That Time Erik Forgot That Charles is a Telepath

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cuddles, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, He Is A Telepath, How Do I Tag, How Do I Tag This, I Tried To Write Smut But Now It's Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Poor Charles, Really Erik, i can't write smut, seriously, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: Anonymous asked:"could you do a fic of erik like masturbating and charles is like getting flooded by mental images of him and erik having sex xP"





	That Time Erik Forgot That Charles is a Telepath

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "could you do a fic of erik like masturbating and charles is like getting flooded by mental images of him and erik having sex xP"
> 
> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

Erik groaned as his hand tugged on his achingly hard, wet dick. He panted, pupils blown wide. 

_"Charles, oh, God, Charles! Faster, faster!"_

His hand sped up, stroking up and down his cock. Erik's eyes slid shut as he slipped back into his fantasy.

xXoOoXx

Charles turned bright red as he suddenly heard his name called, well, called in that manner, specifically. 

_Why would Erik be calling my name, especially while doing... that?_

Charles wondered as he sighed and gave up on proofreading his thesis. He stood up from his desk and started making his way to Erik's quarters. 

_He's probably just curious. It's not like my feelings are actually requited._

Charles huffed a self-depreciating laugh. No, Erik could never like someone like him. 

xXoOoXx

Erik gasped and shook as thick, white ropes of cum landed on his bare stomach. He closed his eyes and panted, trying to catch his breath when-

"Erik?" Charles called from outside the wooden bedroom door.

Erik's eyes when wide as he shot upright. He willed his heart to stop sounding like a jackhammer. 

"Yes, Charles?" He hoped he didn't sound as unsteady as he felt.

"May I come in?" 

Erik felt like his heart stopped. He coughed awkwardly, "Well... I'm not exactly... dressed to receive visitors..." He pulled a thin blanket over his lower half.

Charles felt his cheeks heat up again. "Th-that's okay. Can you, uh, unlock the door?"

It's seemed like the world had gone completely still and silent, before the small lock clicked. Charles let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He put his hand on the polished silver door handle and twisted it open. 

He slipped into Erik's room, his eyes down and cheeks aflame. He shut the door quickly behind him. 

"So?"

"So what?" Charles asked, as if their current situation wasn't at all weird.

"I was... and then you came here... I really didn't mean for you to notice, but that clearly didn't turn out-" Erik started to ramble when Charles interrupted.

"Erik! I'm not angry. If anything I'm glad. I, well, Raven has been trying to get me to tell you about," He coughed nervously, "About my feelings. Towards you. I, uh, fancy you? A lot, I mean." Charles' face grew steadily hotter.

"You... fancy... me?" Erik asked slowly, not wanting to hope, if he turned out to be wrong.

"Uh, well, yes. That's kinda why I'm here. In your room. While you're naked. And in bed."

"You're here because I'm naked and you fancy me?" Erik said, sly grin spreading over his features.

Charles nodded slowly, still looking down at the floor. 

"Well, then why don't you get in this bed? I'm naked and you fancy me, after all."

Charles eyes flit up towards Erik's face, before making his decision. Quickly striping out of his clothes, briefs still on. 

Erik held the covers back as Charles slid into bed beside him. Erik pulled Charles closer to his chest, spooning him. He was delighted when he cuddled in closer and let out a small sigh of contentment. 

They may not have when any farther than snuggling, but they would, when they were ready. For now, though, they were content to stay where they were.

xXoOoXx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
